


La baraka !

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] Une soirée au casino : une occasion pour Stiles d'avoir la baraka. À défaut de gagner de la thune, il se passera peut-être quelque chose avec le beau brun ténébreux qui le mate au bar, non ? [Défi sur le thème : Une nuit]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 14





	La baraka !

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Injustice
> 
> Merci à Neliia pour avoir fait la bêta-lecture de cet OS :)
> 
> Note :  
> Cet écrit a été fait dans le cadre d'un défi Sterek sur le thème "une nuit", qu'il a fallu écrire en une semaine.  
> Ce défi est réalisé avec les auteures Neliia, Plurielle et Ryopini, n'hésitez pas à lire également leur production sur le sujet sur Fanfiction.net.  
> J'ai eu l'idée principale grâce à un épisode de la série Glow :)  
> Bonne lecture !

_20h12_

Il était très exactement 20h12 lorsque Stiles, Scott, Allison et Lydia rentrèrent dans l'Hôtel-Casino Crystal. L'établissement de jeux se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de Beacon Hills, dans la zone commerciale flambant neuve à la jointure de l'autoroute en direction de Los Angeles. Lydia, qui était la plus jeune du groupe, venait fraîchement de fêter ses vingt et un ans la semaine précédente. Cette majorité permettait maintenant au groupe de faire des choses jusqu'alors interdites comme : aller en boîte de nuit, consommer de l'alcool ou du cannabis, jouer à des jeux d'argent… Enfin, façon de parler ; en vérité, ils possédaient tous depuis leurs seize ans une fausse carte d'identité qui leur avait permis d'expérimenter presque tout ça. Presque. Car les casinos, eux, ne rigolaient pas question sécurité et il était impossible de s'y faufiler avec une carte plastifiée dans le garage de Greenberg. Alors oui, dans la longue liste des choses à faire en atteignant la majorité, c'était la seule activité encore inexplorée.

Le groupe avait prévu le coup depuis quelques mois, mettant un peu d'argent de côté. Lydia avait feuilleté avec précisions des livres sur le BlackJack, Allison avait depuis toujours eu envie de jouer son chiffre fétiche à la roulette, et Scott voulait tenter sa chance de débutant - parce qu'il avait vraiment une chance de débutant - aux machines à sous. Stiles, lui, n'avait jamais été un grand joueur pour les choses qui ne nécessitaient pas de joystick. Mais ce soir, il espérait bien avoir la baraka. Et pour l'occasion, il avait mis son caleçon Batman porte-bonheur.

xxx

_20h32_

Stiles était au bar et récupérait - _enfin !_ \- son Whisky Coca. Bon sang, à quatorze dollars le verre, il avait intérêt à être diablement chargé. Il n'avait clairement pas prévu que son budget casino - initialement prévu pour le jeu - serait dilapidé au bar. Il avait tablé sur un budget de cent dollars, tout comme Scott. Allison et Lydia avaient monté un peu la mise, mais clairement, elles ne venaient pas du même milieu social - merci papa, merci maman.

xxx

_21h06_

Stiles avait dépensé trente dollars en une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas eu de chance au BlackJack et il devait avouer que l'air concentré de Lydia à côté lui foutait un peu les jetons. Il avait l'impression que les ongles acérés de la rouquine allaient s'enfoncer dans le bois noir du bord de la table à chaque fois que les cartes étaient redistribuées. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait faire un tour à la roulette. Le _pur hasard_ : il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

xxx

_21h35_

OK. Le hasard ne faisait pas bien les choses - on mentait là-dessus. Et le hasard n'était clairement pas un élément inscrit dans l'ADN de son karma. Rahh… mais Stiles s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait vraiment gagner quelque chose ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? La mort dans l'âme, le verre vide, il retourna au bar.

xxx

_21h47_

Finalement, avant d'aller au bar, Stiles se dirigea vers les machines à sous, en vue d'aller encourager Scotty. Il se trouvait que Scotty avait une aptitude phénoménale à flamber son argent. Le bougre avait déjà dilapidé quatre-vingt dollars. La mâchoire de Stiles était à deux doigts de se décrocher.

"Hé, mec. Tu veux pas faire une pause ? Il est encore tôt pour dépenser ces formidables vingt dollars qu'il te reste."

Scott tourna la tête et lui lança un regard blasé. Très blasé.

"Je suis sûr que cette machine est prête à me donner quelque chose." grommela-t-il.

"Oh vraiment ? Comme un agio à quinze pourcents ?" se moqua Stiles en lâchant un petit rire amusé face à sa propre remarque.

Le regard de Scott se fit d'abord dubitatif - le temps qu'il comprenne -, puis il souffla bruyamment.

"Ha. Ha." déclara-t-il, sarcastique, puis il recolla son nez sur la machine à sous qui affichait trois colonnes de différents motifs.

Il appuya sur le bouton du milieu et les colonnes se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse, roulant avec rapidité. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, outré de se faire ainsi snober, avant de tourner les talons ; prêt à partir ailleurs.

"Si on me cherche, je me saoule au bar." déclara-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

Scott lâcha un son qui ressemblait à un grognement, suivi d'un "YES !" alors que la machine sonnait de façon aiguë. Stiles se retourna vivement et se précipita sur l'écran qui alignait trois motifs identiques. Il leva le nez pour voir la grille des prix, alors que la machine bipait et qu'un tas de petits jetons tombèrent dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet dans un bruit métallique.

"Tsss. Dix dollars." déclara-t-il, totalement désabusé.

Scott le fusilla du regard.

"Ce n'est que le début. C'est pour me refaire." expliqua-t-il très sérieusement.

"Allons donc." soupira Stiles alors que son meilleur ami récupérait ses jetons pour les mettre dans son énorme pot plastifié au logo de l'hôtel-casino.

xxx

_22h09_

Stiles commandait son deuxième Whisky Coca, et non, le prix n'avait pas baissé, et toujours non, la boisson n'était pas plus chargée en alcool que la précédente. Il fusilla des yeux le lecteur de carte bancaire alors qu'il y passait la sienne pour payer sa consommation, murmurant un faible "Adieu." adressé à ses seize dollars. Il rangea son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean et récupéra son verre plein avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour le siroter. Son regard balaya les alentours, alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa prochaine destination, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur… _Oh mon Dieu_. Ce mec.

Ce gars était l'archétype du beau brun ténébreux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de définir cet amas d'yeux verts et perçants, de mâchoire carrée, de barbe de trois jours, de cheveux noir de jais, de sourcils broussailleux, et de veste en cuir qui cachait clairement une musculation à en baver.

Le regard ambré de Stiles croisa celui de brun-ténébreux et son ventre fit ce truc habituellement réservé au grand-huit. _Waouh_. Le mec le fixa quelques instants, puis tourna la tête pour parler à quelqu'un à côté de lui et Stiles mourut intérieurement.

xxx

_22h55_

LE HASARD NE FAISAIT PAS BIEN LES CHOSES. C'était un truc que Stiles devait se faire tatouer sur la peau - et il emmènerait Scott avec lui. Parce que Stiles venait de perdre à nouveau trente dollars dans l'espace merveilleux des machines à sous, et Scott avait très clairement dépassé son budget initial. Totalement. Entièrement. Di-la-pi-dé.

"Allez, mec. Sois pas vache, juste cinquante. Tu sais que je te les rendrai." demanda Scott, à moitié suppliant. Il avait sorti le regard de chien battu auquel Stiles avait tant de mal à résister - il avait toujours eu un faible pour les canidés.

"OK." souffla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel et soufflant bruyamment.

Scott campait sur la même machine depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il ne voulait pas la lâcher, parce que plus vous restiez sur une machine, plus vous aviez de chance qu'elle vous fasse gagner à un moment ou à un autre. Il y avait même des gens qui surveillaient cela, on les appelait les 'guetteurs'. Et les guetteurs attendaient que quelqu'un quitte une machine qui n'avait pas été gagnante depuis longtemps pour se précipiter dessus et espérer en récolter les fruits ensuite.

Scott avait utilisé tous ces jetons, et il devait donc aller en chercher de nouveaux, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas quitter sa place, car il ne voulait pas perdre sa machine. Il suppliait donc Stiles de soit garder sa place, soit lui donner des jetons qu'il lui rembourserait après.

En bon ami, ce dernier se leva d'un pas traînant et alla lui récupérer cinquante dollars de jetons.

xxx

_23h08_

Stiles revint devant la machine à sous sur laquelle campait Scott, l'air nerveux. En voyant le châtain, le brun tendit les bras pour récupérer le pot de pièces jaunes et Stiles eut l'impression de voir un héroïnomane en manque de sa dose.

"Mec. T'as un problème de jeu." déclara-t-il, tendant tout de même le petit seau à son ami.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

"Bien sûr que non."

"Critère 1 : dépasser la somme initialement fixée." répondit Stiles d'un air de Monsieur-je-sais-tout.

"C'est la première fois que je vais dans un casino. Je ne me rendais pas compte que miser sur cent dollars pour passer la soirée c'était… si peu. Je ne fais que réajuster."

"Évidemment." souffla Stiles, roulant des yeux.

Scott inséra de nouveaux jetons dans la machine.

"T'as vu la vieille derrière là." indiqua-t-il, en désignant vaguement du pouce une zone derrière eux.

Stiles se retourna et fixa une petite vieille qui surveillait les gens en train de jouer. Elle avait un tour de cou au bout duquel était accroché une carte, celle-là même qu'on créditait et insérait dans les machines jusqu'à l'épuisement. Une pro, en somme.

Scott reprit :

"C'est une guetteuse. Et elle guette ma machine. Donc je suis presque sûr que je vais gagner. Pas question que je parte, que je la lui laisse, et qu'elle ait le jackpot après moi." grogna-t-il alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton fou.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Mec. Elle guette _toutes_ les machines." expliqua-t-il. "Et la tienne, elle a déjà lâché dix dollars y'a une heure. Donc tes statistiques sont foutues."

Scott se retourna vivement vers lui et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

"Non. C'était une petite somme, et j'attends une grosse somme, donc mes chances sont toujours là. Ce n'est pas... pareil." expliqua-t-il, mais son manque d'assurance était totalement flagrant.

Stiles secoua la tête lentement.

"Non Scotty. C'est pas comme ça que les probabilités fonctionnent."

Et le visage dudit Scotty se décomposa d'horreur puis il se renfrogna.

"Non. Cette machine va gagner. C'est la première machine sur laquelle je joue de toute ma vie. La chance du débutant." reprit-il, tentant visiblement de s'auto-convaincre. Et il remit un jeton dans la fente.

Les yeux de Stiles roulèrent exagérément.

"Critère 2 : se voiler la face, agir de façon irraisonnée."

"Mec !" tonna Scott pour le couper violemment. Il le regarda d'un air accusateur. "C'est toi et tes ondes négatives qui font capoter toutes mes chances !"

Stiles le fixa sans rien dire, mais d'un air qui voulait dire " _Vraiment Scott. VRAIMENT ?"_.

Il soupira.

"Allez, je vais voir si les filles ont plus de veines. Quand t'as fini avec ta boîte de cinquante, tu me rends mon argent." déclara-t-il vivement en le pointant du doigt. Puis il partit en vue de trouver Allison et Lydia.

xxx

_23h35_

Stiles était surpris - ou pas en fait - de voir que Lydia avait gagné deux-cent dollars au BlackJack. Peut-être que la chance n'arrivait finalement qu'aux chanceux. Jolie, intelligente, douée, friquée… : des pouilleux comme Scott et lui n'avaient aucun espoir dans un monde pareil.

xxx

_23h51_

Lydia et Stiles avaient retrouvé Allison. La brunette était clairement la plus raisonnable des quatre, car elle n'osait pas vraiment dépenser son argent, et Stiles trouvait ça presque adorable.

"Ne le dis pas à ton abruti de copain, il va vouloir te prendre ça." grommela Stiles en désignant le gobelet dans lequel se trouvaient les jetons de la brunette.

"Ah oui ? Je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure, il avait gagné dix dollars ! C'est bien, non ?" demanda Allison, un petit sourire accroché sur son visage.

"Et il en a perdu le quintuple." répondit le châtain d'un air blasé.

Allison grimaça.

"OK… Hm, je crois que je vais aller le retrouver." répondit-elle, un peu affolée malgré tout.

"Par pitié, décroche-le de sa machine infernale et qu'il me rende ma thune." grommela Stiles.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient prêtes à partir mais Stiles ne semblait pas enclin à les rejoindre pour retourner voir Scotty-le-fou dépenser l'argent qu'il n'avait pas.

"Tu ne viens pas ?" demanda Lydia, haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

Stiles la regarda comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus absurde qu'elle pouvait dire, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

"Ohh non." déclara-t-il en secouant la tête, et il plaça ses mains devant lui pour marquer son refus. "Je vous laisse gérer la bête, j'ai déjà donné. Moi, j'ai soif. Vous me trouverez au bar si besoin."

Il fit demi-tour et leva une main au-dessus de sa tête d'un geste rapide qu'il appela intérieurement 'le bye-bye du dédain'.

xxx

_00h13_

Quoi de mieux pour célébrer une nouvelle journée que commander le troisième Whisky Coca de la soirée ? Stiles était accoudé au bar, en train de prendre une petite gorgée vivifiante de cette boisson formidable. Probablement un héritage familial, ce goût pour le whisky… même si son père serait horrifié à l'idée qu'il soit coupé par du soda. Alors que le bord du verre était collé contre ses lèvres, les prunelles de Stiles tombèrent à nouveau sur brun-ténébreux. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs d'il y avait quelques heures. Il déglutit alors qu'il reposait sa boisson devant lui.

Le gars était visiblement en train de commander une consommation et ne l'avait pas vu, mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. C'était probablement le mec le plus _putain-de-hot_ qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une bouffée de chaleur et vingt secondes plus tard, brun-ténébreux tourna sa tête vers lui et accrocha son regard, _encore_. Et Stiles sentit à nouveau son estomac faire cette chose. Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu.

Il déglutit alors que le regard perçant était fixé sur lui. Le type fronça légèrement les sourcils et esquissa un sourire en coin. _Oh mon Dieu_. Stiles se redressa légèrement, étirant ses épaules vers le haut dans un réflexe involontaire pour prendre une posture plus convenable… Ce mec le reg-...

"Hé." coupa la voix vive de Scott, et Stiles sentit sa main s'écraser contre son dos en une claque amicale.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami qui se colla contre lui au bar.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, parce que Scott ne pouvait vraiment pas faire _pire_ là-maintenant, que de lui ruiner un échange visuel _par-fait_ qui n'aurait peut-être plus jamais lieu. Stiles avait envie de pleurer alors que la voix du brun reprit :

"T'avais raison. J'ai tout perdu. Le jeu c'est pas fait pour moi." souffla-t-il, abattu.

Et Stiles n'en avait rien à foutre.

_Il avait perdu son contact visuel avec brun-ténébreux, OKAY ?!_

"Je savais qu'il fallait t'envoyer les yeux doux d'Allison pour te sauver." répondit-il toutefois, alors qu'il lançait des petites ondes mortelles mentales dont Scott n'avait pas conscience.

Le brun soupira à nouveau.

"Je te rends tes cinquante dollars." déclara-t-il seulement, sortant son portefeuille de sa poche de jean pour prendre un billet et le glisser sur le comptoir devant Stiles. "Merci."

Ce dernier regarda l'argent et ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de traverser son visage.

"À la bonne heure. Par ici les enfants, vous avez manqué à papa." déclara-t-il, attrapant le billet pour le ranger dans son propre portefeuille.

"Bon, les filles nous attendent aux tables de craps, Allison veut tenter. Tu viens ?" déclara Scott rapidement.

Stiles porta son pouce à sa bouche et se rongea l'ongle, un brin pensif.

"Ouais. Évidemment." soupira-t-il finalement, alors que la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire, c'était de rester là et contempler le beau brun à l'autre bout du bar. Jusqu'à en devenir aveugle. _Aveugle_.

Scott posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami dans un geste d'affection et se recula, l'encourageant à le suivre. Stiles soupira, but la fin de son Whisky Coca et reposa le verre vide sur le bar. Ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers l'endroit où brun-ténébreux se trouvait et… _Punaise_. Le mec le fixait, _encore_. _Toujours_.

Stiles maudissait cette putain de soirée. La mort dans l'âme, il suivit Scott pour aller voir Allison dépenser son argent.

xxx

_00h45_

Le craps, c'était à chier. Ni plus, ni moins. L'effervescence autour de la table et Allison qui misait, avaient donné envie à Lydia et Stiles de rejoindre le jeu. _Quelle erreur_. Stiles n'avait jamais trouvé que faire un sept aux dés avait été si difficile. Il avait définitivement, entièrement, utilisé tout son argent. Et il n'avait rien gagné. Il se laissait le droit de se repayer peut-être un ou deux verres au bar, et basta.

Allison avait laissé Scott terminer de dépenser ses jetons, ce qui semblait les arranger tous les deux, car Scott avait eu l'air de vouloir aussi jouer, et que la brune semblait finalement prendre plus de plaisir à voir son chéri le faire plutôt qu'elle-même.

Lydia était de loin, celle qui s'en était sortie le mieux durant cette soirée. Elle avait un peu gagné, elle s'était amusée, et surtout, elle avait su quand s'arrêter.

xxx

_01h10_

Stiles se rendit dans les toilettes du casino. Saviez-vous qu'il y avait des lavabos en marbre et des robinets en plaqué or dans ce genre d'endroit ?

xxx

_01h25_

Lydia avait absolument voulu aller jeter un œil aux tables de poker, juste pour observer les quelques pros présents. Allison avait suivi. Et comme Allison avait suivi et que Scott n'avait plus de sous à dépenser, il avait suivi aussi. Stiles avait eu sa dose de jeu d'argent pour toute une éternité au moins, et aller voir des inconnus flamber leur salaire ou au contraire gagner des sommes astronomiques ne le branchait pas tant que ça… Et puis, dans un coin de sa tête, il ne pensait qu'à brun-ténébreux.

Il espérait le revoir. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il alla faire un petit tour au bar.

"Un Whisky Coca sans whisky, s'il vous plaît." demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, légèrement amusé par sa blague pourtant tout sauf drôle.

Le barman le fixa, semblant _mort à l'intérieur_. Son regard blasé se posa avec dédain sur Stiles et ce dernier reprit, en déglutissant.

"Enfin, un Coca quoi."

Il avait suffisamment bu pour ce soir. S'il devait reprendre un verre, il serait KO. Le mec se retourna pour aller lui chercher sa boisson et Stiles leva automatiquement les yeux au ciel en grimaçant. Puis, l'air de rien, il tourna la tête et balaya tout autour de lui, cherchant presque désespérément brun-ténébreux.

Il lâcha un long soupir de satisfaction alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le mec, toujours là à quelques mètres, toujours aussi beau. Il le contempla à loisir et dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que l'homme ne finisse par le voir et accrocher son regard à nouveau.

Les sourcils du mec se haussèrent légèrement, comme surpris ou amusé, et il continua de mater Stiles. Enfin, c'est ce que ce dernier espérait.

Le serveur pas drôle déposa sa boisson devant Stiles et ce dernier fut obligé de détourner son regard. Il remercia le barman rapidement et sortit sa carte pour payer sa consommation. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le brun, l'homme le fixait toujours.

Stiles en fut déstabilisé. Brun-ténébreux attrapa son verre et le leva légèrement dans sa direction, dans un geste pour trinquer à distance, puis il but une gorgée de son breuvage. La bouche de Stiles resta quelque peu entrouverte, puis il se retourna pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui à qui était destiné l'attention… _Non_. Il regarda à nouveau le gars et ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire en coin, _légèrement moqueur_. Merde. Ce mec s'adressait à lui sans aucun doute possible.

Stiles devait prendre son courage à deux mains et le whisky dans ses veines lui donna juste ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Il fixa son verre et souffla légèrement pour se donner de l'audace, puis embarqua sa boisson pour se diriger vers brun-ténébreux.

xxx

_01h34_

Stiles avait avancé en mode pilote automatique jusqu'au mec et s'était arrêté à côté de lui. Bon sang. Ce type était encore plus _waouh_ de près.

"Hm. Salut." déclara Stiles, alors que sa voix sortait presque difficilement.

"Salut." déclara brun-ténébreux.

Dieu que sa voix était grave et sensuelle.

"Hm, je, Stiles." déclara ce dernier, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'homme haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux.

"Tu _Stiles_?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

"Je veux dire, c'est mon nom. Stiles. Je m'appelle Stiles." reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance, en tendant sa main à brun-ténébreux.

Ce dernier s'en saisit et la serra doucement.

"Je vois… un surnom ?" répondit-il, amusé.

"C'est cela. Le prénom reste secret." déclara Stiles sur un même ton.

Le brun hocha la tête et se représenta à son tour.

"Derek."

Brun-ténébreux s'appelait Derek et c'était soudainement le prénom le plus _sexy_ au monde.

"Alors. T'es un flambeur Derek ?" se surprit à demander Stiles, montrant du regard le reste de la salle derrière eux. Bon sang, il s'impressionnait lui-même à dégainer ce genre de phrase.

L'homme pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, et ses doigts enserraient le verre posé devant lui.

"Non. Pas ce genre-là." répondit-il, secouant doucement la tête. Puis il reluqua un peu Stiles, de haut en bas, et…

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

xxx

_01h46_

Il parlait avec Derek depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et les choses se passaient incroyablement bien. Ce type était calme, posé, il semblait _l'écouter_ et _apprécier_ sa présence, et Stiles était aux anges, bon sang. Et le must du must était très clairement qu'ils se draguaient. _Mutuellement_. Stiles pouvait se méprendre souvent sur ce genre de choses, mais là, aucun doute n'était possible.

Les regards de braises, les sourires en coin, le timbre de voix chaud. _Très chaud_.

"Tu ne manques pas d'assurance." déclara le brun en le fixant dans les yeux et ça semblait clairement être quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de savourer le compliment. Pour une fois que son culot et sa grande bouche payaient. Il comprenait enfin ce que cela faisait d'être dans les pompes de Lydia Martin et c'était délectable.

"Ouais. Alors, dis-moi…" Stiles tapota du bout des doigts son verre. "Dis-moi de quoi t'aurais envie, là, maintenant, Derek ?" demanda-t-il, puis il attrapa son Coca pour le finir, cachant plutôt bien sa nervosité.

Stiles mettait le paquet, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, ce mec lui filerait entre les pattes et il n'aurait que ses yeux pour pleurer et terminer sa nuit.

Le brun sourit légèrement, semblant capter exactement où Stiles voulait en venir. Le contraire aurait été décevant. OK, Stiles les aimait beau à tomber, mais avec un minimum d'intelligence s'il vous plaît.

"Je dois dire que je te trouve captivant." répondit Derek, et c'était bien plus que Stiles n'avait espéré.

_Captivant._

Son sourire s'élargit totalement alors que les yeux verts du brun se plongeaient dans les siens et que sa voix grave et douce reprenait :

"Est-ce que tu veux... parler tarif ?" continua-t-il, avec une douceur presque adorable.

Stiles cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une seconde fois.

_Quoi ?_

Puis soudainement, les mots prirent un _sens_ dans son esprit sur-énergisé.

Derek avait vu Scott lui donner de l'argent au bar. Puis Stiles était venu l'aborder, lui avait fait du rentre-dedans. Il lui avait donné un _faux_ prénom. Putain de bordel de merde. Ce mec le prenait pour un prostitué.

Stiles mordit vivement sa lèvre inférieure.

Comme Derek attendait visiblement une réponse et que le temps s'écoulait, il répondit, en balbutiant légèrement.

"Euh, ouais."

Derek esquissa un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, dévoilant de jolies fossettes dans le creux de ses joues

Le brun sembla ravi. Et Stiles était ravi qu'il soit ravi.

Tout le monde était parfaitement ravi.

"Est-ce que tu as une chambre pour ça ?" demanda Derek.

xxx

_02h04_

Stiles agrippa Scott par le bras et le tira à lui pour l'emmener à l'écart de toute oreille malvenue.

"Scott. Je viens de rencontrer ce mec au bar." lâcha-t-il d'un ton pressé.

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

"Oh. Genre… ?"

"Totalement ce genre et bien plus encore. Mode brun-ténébreux que tu ne rencontres qu'une fois dans ta vie." répondit Stiles avec rapidité.

Scott esquissa un sourire un brin niais.

"Comment il s'appelle ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"On s'en fout." déclara-t-il, avant de reprendre. "Mais voilà le truc, je vais me prendre une chambre ici pour faire tu-sais-quoi, et désolé de vous abandonner totalement, mais, non, bref. Pas désolé du tout. Et j'ai b-"

"Une chambre ?" le coupa Scott. "Tu ne veux pas l'amener à l'appartement plutôt ? Si ça t'embête qu'Allison et moi on soit là, on peut aller chez elle pour la nuit." proposa-t-il.

Stiles lui posa une main sur l'épaule, d'un geste affectif.

"Adorable. Mais non, ça marchera pas. Il pense que je suis une pute, donc je peux clairement pas le ramener chez moi. Aucun professionnel sexuel ne ferait ça tu comprends." expliqua-t-il avec une logique implacable.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Stiles continua de parler :

"T'as une capote sur toi ? J'en ai grave besoin."

Scott le fixait toujours avec cet air ahuri et secoua la tête.

"Attends. Quoi ? Il croit que tu es quoi ?" demanda-t-il, pas bien sûr d'avoir compris.

"Un prostitué." articula Stiles. "Il croit qu'il doit me payer pour le faire, tu piges ?"

Stiles avait haussé les sourcils et regardait son ami comme si tout cela faisait sens.

"T'es sérieux ?" demanda Scott, semblant légèrement rebuté. "Tu envisages vraiment de coucher avec lui ?"

"Non mais tu rigoles ?! Scott, est-ce que tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Brun-ténébreux-qu'on-rencontre-qu'une-fois-dans-sa-vie." articula-t-il comme si Scott était bouché. "Il veut me sauter, et en plus il veut me payer pour me sauter. Je vais prendre une chambre, parce que même à cent-cinquante dollars la nuit, j'aurais sûrement une marge." expliqua-t-il comme si c'était le plan parfait. Il le résuma. "Sexe gratuit et thune." et ses bras se levèrent au ciel, rendant grâce à Dieu.

Scott le fixa quelques secondes.

"Combien de whisky t'as bu ?"

Stiles roula les yeux d'un air exaspéré et souffla.

"La baraka mec !" répondit-il avec conviction. "La baraka c'est pas la thune : c'est le mec-ténébreux !" s'exclama-t-il comme si tout était logique, comme si l'univers venait de trouver tout son sens.

Scott n'osa même pas répondre.

Stiles tendit sa main devant lui et reprit :

"Alors. T'as une capote ?"

Scott secoua la tête rapidement, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Il soupira en même temps qu'il sortait son portefeuille, chercha dedans un préservatif qu'il tendit à Stiles le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier le lui arracha littéralement des mains et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean.

"Merci, tu me sauves."

Il commença à tourner les talons et se retourna en parlant plus fort alors qu'il continuait malgré tout d'avancer à l'aveugle. "À demain, tu m'excuses auprès des filles !"

xxx

_02h17_

Stiles tapotait nerveusement sur le comptoir de la réception côté hôtellerie, attendant dans l'impatience la plus totale que la réceptionniste ne finisse de taper sur son ordinateur. Elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui et sourit.

"Voilà Monsieur. Chambre 231." déclara-t-elle gracieusement, lui tendant la carte magnétique sur laquelle étaient inscrites les initiales HCC en lettres fines et dorées.

Stiles esquissa un rapide sourire.

"Merci."

Il arracha la carte des mains à la gentille réceptionniste bien trop lente.

xxx

_02h32_

Stiles appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, direction le deuxième étage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés et ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin.

La chaleur montait en lui bien plus vite que cette putain de cage métallique.

xxx

_02h36_

Les doigts de Stiles accrochèrent les cheveux du brun alors qu'il sentait son dos s'écraser durement contre le mur de la chambre. Sa poigne se referma et il tira légèrement les cheveux, faisant gémir l'autre contre sa bouche. _Un gémissement rauque, sensuel._ Stiles respirait de plus en plus rapidement alors que les mains contre son corps se faisaient davantage exploratrices, davantage aventureuses. Il sentit les doigts de l'homme agripper la ceinture de son jean pour la défaire sans sommation.

La bouche du brun glissa contre la peau de son cou et l'embrassa, et Stiles gémit à son tour.

"Putain." souffla-t-il.

Le brun le tira pour l'entraîner jusqu'au lit.

xxx

_02h42_

Les mains de Stiles coururent sur le torse dénudé tout à fait alléchant. Ce mec était bâti comme un Dieu grec. Ses pupilles balayèrent les pectoraux saillants et les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés qui suivaient, plus bas, dans une harmonie morphologique parfaite. Il se mordit la lèvre violemment, alors que les deux mains plaquées contre ses fesses se resserrèrent.

Les bassins des deux hommes se collèrent et Stiles sentit son érection, toujours compressée à l'intérieur de son jean déboutonné, frotter celle du brun.

"Tu as bien trop de vêtements…" murmura ce dernier.

D'un geste ferme, il se saisit du jean et le baissa avec force, le faisant descendre alors que Stiles aidait à la manœuvre. Il était on ne peut plus d'accord : il était temps que leurs derniers habits sautent. Il releva le bassin et le brun tira à nouveau sur le jean jusqu'à le faire descendre entièrement et le retirer.

Stiles fixa son caleçon, qui ressemblait plus à une tente qu'autre chose, et grimaça légèrement. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux du brun qui haussa un sourcil.

"Batman ?" demanda Derek, la voix rauque de désir.

"Ouais." Stiles haleta un peu, reprenant son souffle. "Caleçon porte-bonheur. Un jour, il m'a fait marquer le but gagnant à un match de crosse, et une autre fois, j'ai eu un Whopper gratuit à Burger King quand je le portais." répondit-il rapidement, alors qu'il humidifiait ses lèvres nerveusement. Il était étendu sur le lit. Son torse fin et pâle se gonflait rapidement tant sa respiration était courte.

"Je vois…" répondit le brun, venant s'écraser contre son corps à nouveau. "Mais il va falloir l'enlever." déclara-t-il, alors que ses lèvres venaient se poser contre la bouche charnue de Stiles. Ils échangèrent un énième baiser enflammé.

"Retire-le." déclara Stiles entre deux baisers humides.

Derek releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en coin en le fixant. Les yeux verts et légèrement dorés du brun étaient un abysse sans fin.

Stiles déglutit et reprit :

"Avec les dents." intima-t-il.

Le regard du brun oscilla quelque peu sous l'ordre, et le coin de ses lèvres s'étira davantage. Il descendit le long du corps du châtain pour s'exécuter.

xxx

_02h51_

Stiles sentait, _voyait_ , les lèvres fines glisser le long de son sexe. Il ferma les yeux et haleta. Ses orteils se tordaient dans les draps et sa main passait nerveusement contre son front humide. Les sensations étaient absolument divines. Il se délectait du plaisir de cette bouche qui le titillait, qui l'aspirait...

"Putain…" gémit-il.

La langue du brun roula contre sa peau puis Stiles sentit une de ses jambes se faire relever par la main ferme de l'autre homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, la bouche glissa davantage entre ses cuisses.

xxx

_03h09_

Stiles haletait à répétition. Les hanches claquaient contre ses fesses, durement. Son corps bougeait automatiquement, comme animé. Il sentait son corps s'empaler, frénétiquement, contre le sexe _dur_ , en de longues vagues de plaisir qui ne faisaient que grandir.

C'était foutrement _bon_.

xxx

_03h16_

Les mains du brun étaient agrippées sur sa taille, ses doigts se fondant dans sa peau jusqu'à en faire presque mal. Stiles avait enroulé sa main sur son propre sexe, se masturbant frénétiquement. Quelques rapides et profonds va-et-vient plus tard, il hoqueta alors qu'il se répandait en de longs jets, accueillant sa jouissance. Il gémit sans retenue, balbutiant un charabia qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et s'ouvrirent à répétition, alors qu'il sentait le brun en lui finir également. Ce dernier lui mordit légèrement l'épaule en même temps qu'il jouissait.

Stiles esquissa un sourire satisfait, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

xxx

_03h22_

"Tu permets que j'utilise la salle de bain ?" demanda Derek alors qu'il se levait du lit.

Stiles contempla son corps nu absolument parfait.

"Ouais, carrément." répondit-il. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever ce stupide sourire de son visage. "Prends le temps que tu veux." déclara-t-il, alors qu'il s'étirait doucement dans les draps.

Il venait de prendre son pied. Un pied incroyable.

Le brun lui lança un regard assez doux et partit dans la salle d'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre.

xxx

_03h42_

Derek enfila sa deuxième chaussure, assis sur la chaise contre le bureau de cette même chambre d'hôtel. Stiles était toujours allongé, nu dans les draps. Il l'observait doucement.

"C'était… vraiment un bon moment." déclara Stiles. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre alors qu'il contemplait cet homme magnifique face à lui.

Le brun esquissa un sourire alors que ses doigts terminaient de nouer les lacets de ses boots noires.

"Oui." répondit-il simplement, puis il releva la tête avant de reprendre. "Je devrais y aller." déclara-t-il, ses yeux verts se posant sur la silhouette dénudée dans les draps.

Stiles avait les cheveux en bataille et le sourire heureux. Il acquiesça de manière automatique et soupira un peu, las.

"Cette partie est toujours un peu bizarre." gémit-il malgré lui, puis il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise. Il gratta l'arrière de son crâne, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins.

Derek esquissait toujours ce fin sourire, et se redressa sur son siège. Il fixa Stiles.

"Donc, est-ce que trois cents euros te semble OK ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours grave.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent, surpris. Il hocha la tête.

"Oh mon Dieu, ouais." répondit-il, presque trop enthousiaste.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder en silence et aucun ne bougea. Au bout de longues secondes, les yeux de Derek se détournèrent un peu. Il leva une main doucement devant lui alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

"Hm, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller retirer de l'argent ou… ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas le -... ? Il battit rapidement ses paupières.

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il un peu abruptement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait à vive allure.

"Hm… Pour payer." expliqua doucement Derek, comme une évidence.

"C'est-à-dire… ?" reprit Stiles, totalement incertain.

Derek fit juste un signe montrant le lit.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma alors que ses sourcils continuaient de se mouvoir de façon totalement désordonnée. Il dévisagea le brun, semblant soudainement choqué, et reprit :

"Attends… mais c'est toi qui devais me payer." déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

Derek eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il fixa Stiles d'un air presque désolé.

"Je suis plutôt sûr que c'est toi." répondit-il.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit lentement alors que son regard se faisait horrifié.

"OH MON DIEU." jura-t-il, puis il se claqua le front et secoua vivement la tête. "Mais je croyais que tu pensais que c'était moi le pro !" expliqua-t-il totalement halluciné.

Les sourcils du brun s'élevèrent à leur tour quelques secondes, puis il étouffa un léger rire amusé.

"Toi ?" Il le regarda d'un air dubitatif, mais un brin navré.

Stiles était choqué. _Totalement choqué_.

"Hé ! Je pourrais totalement l'être !" s'exclama-t-il et le regard un peu embarrassé que lui lançait Derek le fit continuer. "Je pourrais totalement faire payer des gens pour coucher avec moi. Tu ne vas pas me dire que je n'ai mérité aucun laurier pour ce qu'on vient de faire. Pour ce que _je_ viens de faire !"

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"Peut-être." confia-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête.

Stiles soupira.

Ses épaules, légèrement contractées jusque-là, se relâchèrent soudainement alors que la réalité de la situation lui sautait au visage.

"Écoute je…" Sa voix était soudainement plus calme. Il se frotta la nuque d'un geste las et reprit sur le même ton, visiblement déconfit. "Je vais te payer, laisse-moi juste aller retirer de l'argent. Je n'ai pas assez de liquide sur moi."

Il se dépêtra de la couette dans laquelle il était entortillé et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements au sol. Derek le fixa alors qu'il renfilait son caleçon Batman et se levait pour passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Le jeune homme avait l'air désenchanté.

Derek se mit debout à son tour et s'adressa à lui :

"Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber." déclara-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles se retourna vivement alors qu'il tenait son jean entre ses mains.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il un peu abruptement. Il dévisagea le brun et fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu me fais la charité ?"

Derek haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et Stiles s'en offusqua presque. Il reprit :

"La charité du sexe, non mais... Hors de question. Je crois que c'est encore pire pour mon estime-là." trancha-t-il, comme si l'idée était absolument terrible.

Le brun le regarda quelques instants et alla dans son sens.

"Alors… dans ce cas." Il fit mine de réfléchir un peu. "Paie-moi autrement." proposa-t-il.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

"Genre ? En nourriture ?" demanda-t-il stupidement. Puis il commença à enfiler une première jambe dans son jean.

Derek pencha la tête légèrement et considéra la question.

"Ça ferait beaucoup de repas." répondit-il. Il croisa les bras fermement contre son torse alors qu'il regardait Stiles enfiler la deuxième jambe, perdant un peu son équilibre et manquant presque de tomber.

"Tu l'as dit !" répondit aussitôt ce dernier, fixé sur sa tâche laborieuse. Il remonta son pantalon jusqu'à ses hanches, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela sonnait comme si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui aurait été faux, alors il reprit. "Je veux dire, oui c'est sûr, ce serait comme un prêt sur le long terme. Le très long terme."

Il dévisagea Derek et ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin. Et son regard était _doux_.

"C'est ça, un prêt." Il hocha la tête faiblement.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire de plus.

Stiles humidifia ses lèvres.

"Je vois." répondit-il.

Derek tourna la tête vers le bureau derrière lui et attrapa le bloc-notes et le stylo posés à côté du téléphone. Il écrivit rapidement quelque chose, arracha le papier, puis se dirigea vers Stiles sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

Derek le détailla à nouveau et fixa quelques instants la braguette ouverte face à lui, laissant apercevoir le caleçon Batman.

"Il te porte vraiment chance." déclara-t-il simplement.

Stiles haussa les épaules l'air de rien.

"Je sais, je te l'avais dit."

Derek laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé, et lui tendit le papier.

"Appelle-moi pour le premier versement, disons,... ce week-end ?" proposa-t-il.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et tenta de prendre sur lui pour ne pas paraître totalement immature.

"Ok." répondit-il, alors qu'il levait la main pour récupérer le numéro de téléphone tendu.

.

Fin

.


End file.
